Another Blood Promise
by Kadiem02
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice... Basically this is my version of blood promise where rose agrees to let dimitri awaken her! What would their lives as strigoi be like?
1. Chapter 1

I laid on the bed of my luxury prison, and contemplated everything that has happen over the last few months. 1st off the attack on my school devastated the moroi and damphir world! We lost so many good people that dreaded night…and with that being said that brings me to number 2. Dimitri Belikov! He was my mentor, my friend, and the love of my life, and now he is one of the undead, a strigoi. Strigoi are ruthless, heartless vampires that show no mercy and kill when they are taking blood from there victims. They have no sense of who they once were, no morals, and they crave blood and power, they will stop at nothing to get what they want.

Dimitri and I had an unspoken promise between us that if either one of us was ever awakened, we would help to free there souls. And that is what I intended to do when I came to Russia, free the man I love from a life a manipulation, hate and murder. With that being said I am brought to number 3. The first lesson you learn during training is don't hesitate, strigoi will look a lot like there old self body shape hair and everything else one thing that changes is the small red ring on the pupil of the eyes.

When I finally caught up with Dimitri I hesitated (he would be so disappointed in me) but I did, and now I am his prisoner so to speak and my world has been turned upside down! I have 2 days to make the biggest decision of my life!

Turns out I wasn't the only one affected by our reunion. Because now Dimitri doesn't want to let me go…. Forever. Dimitri has offered me everything I have ever wanted, he wants to awaken me and us be together forever without all the limitations the moroi world cast upon us.

Back at St. Vladimirs we couldn't be together, it was wrong on so many different levels. Before the attack though we had finally given in to our desires, and I have given my virginity to Dimitri, it was the single most amazing moment in my life! We had it all figured out when I graduated we were gonna finally be together without holding back or hiding from everyone! Only 2 people knew about my relationship with Dimtri my best friend and sister my bondmate Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, better know as Lissa, and Adrian Ivashkov. They are both spirit users and have totally cool powers. (but we will get back to that in a minute).

This wasn't even an option I had considered coming here, in my head it was kill or be killed. If I by some miracle I manage to be the one not killed, I had planned on going back to Montana and trying to move on with my life. Adrian has been in love with me for as long as I remember at first I thought he just wanted to get into a cute damphirs pants, but as time went on I realized, he had true feelings for me. By pouting my lips and flashing him my man-eater smile I convinced Adrian to fund my lil trip to Russia… (Being Queen Bitches nephew has lots of perks) but with the condition that I give him a real chance as a boyfriend when I returned, with all honesty I agreed. Adrian was a good man and a good friend he was annoying at times but I guess you could say it was all part of his charm.

Remember when I told you being a spirit user had perks I meant it. Years ago I was killed in an accident that killed lissas entire family without relizing it she used spirit and healed my body and brought me back from the dead! This created a bond between us that allows me to hear her thoughts and feelings and even see thru her eyes, this only works one way I can hear her but she cant hear me. I"ve been in my prison now for a little over a week and I have had a lot of time on my hands, so I've been keeping up with Lissa.

Turns out she has a new friend Avery Lazar, the Headmasters daughter, she pretty carefree and people seem to flock to her almost like they are under a spell. Lissa has not been her self, when she is usually level-headed and a little on the nerdy book-worm side, lately she has been outta control drinking, parties night after night, and worst of all kissing another man other than her boyfriend Christian.

Needless to say he broke up with her and she spends even more time with Avery now and is spiraling even more out-of-control. Avery also has her eyes on Adrian, and to add to my surprise he accually seems interested, he was suppose to wait for me but apparently a short skirt, and a smile was all it took for Adrian to forget about me! Or at least this is what I thought. All the signs point that way, so hey can you really blame me for thinking that! What did I have left to go back to? Do I wanna go back to a life of being lissa shadow. Never having a life? Never having an opinion or voice? A life of constantly throwing myself in the face of danger to save someone else? _THEY COME FIRST…. _this has been drilled into my head since I could walk I have grown up thinking that this is the way my life was suppose to be, I never considered that my life could be another way, that I could live my life they way I want to live my life for me instead of another. Adrian and Lissa seemed to have moved on with there life so why shouldn't I?

Since I have met him, I always dreamed of a life with Dimitri, but being a souless, blood sucking undead vampire wasn't included in those dreams . I have pondered all the facts for the past few days trying to make sense of it all, and decide if my love for Dimitri outweighs all the negative that comes with me being awakened…. I have finally decided what path I want to take, I truly hope this is what is best for me, Now I just have to sit here on the massive bed, waiting for Dimitri to arrive so I can deliver the biggest decision I have ever had to make!….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews! Thanks especially to without you there would be no story at all! This is my first fanfic ever so be nice! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead! **

I guess some time during the day, waiting for Dimitri to get back, I must of fell asleep. While sleeping I dreamt about the sun…. If I decided to join Dimitri, how much would I miss the sun? Would I notice always being surrounded by darkness, hell you would think that I would be used to the darkness by now! How would I feel being a slave to the darkness? Is Dimitri worth all I will be giving up, but then again I feel like im getting so much more with Dimitri.

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri's chest before me. I tighten my hold on him and smiled, completely consumed by his warmth. I snuggled in closer to him as he pulled him closer and hugged me tight. He must of joined me while I was asleep, damn I should be a little more alert, I never felt or heard him get into bed with me.

"Good morning Roza." He said placing his chin on top of my head.

"mmmm yes it is" she said placing a kiss on his chest.

I looked up and noticed that the red in his eyes didn't seem so vivid to me, maybe I could live like this, it feels so natural being in Dimitris arms. I mean maybe I could just change his mind about world domination. I mean maybe we could live normal, well as normal as too strigoi can be, life just the 2 of us, enjoying each other.

Dimitri looked down at me with confusion in his eyes "What are you so deep in thought about my Roza"?

"Well I was thinking about us, and the descion I have to make" she said as she looked deep in his eyes trying to catch just a glimpse of the Dimitri she once knew the one she fell in love with.

"And, have you made a decision? We only have a day left to make your decision" he said, "or I'll make it for you, this will be better for both of us in the long run. You have to trust me now, like you trusted me in the past!"

"I can't be with you like this – it's not the Dimitri I fell in love with" he smiled almost gently at me – but I could still see the cold Strigoi behind it - coming forward and taking my hand, pressing it to his lips.

"I'm here Roza, as I told you I am the same; I just have different strength and speed. It's amazing and I want to share it with you."

"Don't you get it – I scared " he looked curious and amused at the same time.

"Why, I'v never seen the Rose Hathaway scared of any thing?" he asked calmly, I felt the tears begin to roll down my cheeks

"Because of what you've done – because of what you plan to do, I don't know if I can be a part of that"

"It is natural for a Strigoi to take human lives – and taking over from Galina – that's inevitable" he said

"No you don't have to do this" he stared at me again, his expression unreadable

"Yes I do have to do this Roza – it is survival, of the fittest. I must fight to stay on top" I shook my head and stepped closer to him, pressing myself against him, my hands on either side of his face

"Just turn your back , leave all this behind in your past, let me be your future I love you" he shook his head

"We need this Roza"

"No we don't – Dmitri all I need is your love – I'll do it – I'll turn but I want it to be just us – not this life, I don't want to be a monster I want you I love you and I have decided I'll let you awaken me but I don't want this kind of life."

"Roza, I'm glad you have finally come round to my way of thinking – eternity would have been lonely without you, but this is the quickest way for us to secure our wealth and make sure we are set for life…."

"Dmitri I'm scared; before now all we needed was each other please if you ever loved me you'll do this for me"

"Roza it will be just us – but we need a starting point, and this is it" he moved closer to me wrapping me in his arms and burying his face in my neck.

"why do you want me to be with you?" he froze

"Because I love you Roza, You're my world, my whole life I want you by my side always, I will always take care of you, and together we will be just fine" with that he bit into my neck and my world turned into darkness.

**AN: Ok so that's chapter 2 sorry for the wait, my daughter was sick anyway I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Authors Note IM SORRY

Im so sorry for not updating sooner everyone my computer has been down and out! It has been ill but its fixed now and I promise ill update very soon and ill update 2 chapters since you all had to wait so long Thank you to everyone for your patience!

Kadie


	4. Chapter3

_**Sorry about taking so long to update, I have a long list of excuses that I could give sit here and give you all, but I think im just gonna stick with this one… I have a life other than fan fictions as much as I love reading and writing on this site, in that life I have 2 lil girls, and a boyfriend who owns a company and im constantly helping with payroll and anything else he needs but I will try not to make you all wait so long in the future. I appreciate everyone's continued support this is my first fanfic ever and never really wrote anything so I will continue to do my best bare with me hopefully I wont disappoint…. I also want to thank D. Kelly again she has encourage and helped me write this story and actually talked me into writing it, she is an amazing writer and has some great stories you should all check them out they are amazing! Thank again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Vampire academy and its characters belong to the talented Richelle Mead.**_

_"Because I love you Roza, You're my world, my whole life I want you by my side always, I will always take care of you, and together we will be just fine" with that he bit into my neck and my world turned into darkness._

**Chapter 3**

His fangs sank deep into my skin, and pleasure enveloped me. This was ten - no - a hundred times better than the orgasm. I was euphoric. Being bit by a Morio was beyond great, but the endorphins from a strigoi and the love of my life as well was, well it was indescribable. I felt and orgasm building in the pit of my stomach and oh it felt so good… I cant wait till I can get my hands on Dimitri and to feel those large strong calloused hands all over my body, touching, teasing and caressing. The anticipation was almost enough to take my mind off of what was actually happening, I did it I am letting him awaken me, god what on earth was I thinking surely we could of found another way to be together with out this happening "Oh hell what am I babbling on for?" I cant change my mind now, and I have never been one to dwell on things I cant change and well this was one of them. Who knows I may end up blissfully happy, I mean this decision will ensure me and Dimitri can be together without anyone holding us back, dictating to us what's right and what's wrong, we are free to choose for ourselves for once, we decide how we want to live, the things we want to do, and how we want to do them.

I felt the life draining from my body and into my lover, and I didn't care. He could have my soul. Without him, it wouldn't be worth anything anyways. My eyes were closed, I was in a darkness that was colorful and bright like a rainbow. I don't know how I managed to remain conscious this long. I felt his fangs retract from my neck, and I let out a soft moan of protest from the loss as my body shuddered under his touch. I felt beyond weak, his touch was like a small breeze upon my skin. I heard a soft squelching noise, then I felt him gently lick the wound to seal and heal it, I then felt his lips place a gentle kiss upon my forhead.

I was aware but at the same time not aware of what was going on around me, when Dimitri had bitten me I had fallen into a dazed half-awake state. One half of me felt ecstatic that soon I would be with Dmitri – just the two of us together forever that was all I had wanted since I had first laid eyes on him. Then my thoughts were shattered by moment of disgust – I felt something was sliding down my throat a thick metallically taste enveloped me. This is the part I was dreading the thought of drinking someone else's blood was just vulgar. Out of pure instinct I tried not to swallow and tried to turn my head, but Dimitri's strong hands where there to hold me in place.

"Drink my Roza, u have to do this to finish this." he said gently, then I felt him bring his sliced wrist back to my lips coaxing me sweetly.

"That's it my sweet just relax, and soon we will be together" Dimitri said

Even though I knew I have to get use to it because lets face it my life will be centered around other peoples blood from here on out, I reluctantly gave in and let the thick liquid slide down my throat. After a few swallows it didn't taste as bad to me anymore, maybe its because subconsciously my mind knew it was my loves blood or maybe the changes were already taking place, but it actually started tasting a little bit sweet, almost like honey, still bitter and metallic but not unbearable.

Then I felt my body changing! Everything, suddenly felt cold, my emotions felt weaker, yet I felt my muscles contract and expand, almost like I feel my body strengthening-

And then I felt the most god-awful pain stretch across my head through my eyes and temples. It felt as though someone or something was trying to claw its way out of my eyes. The pain was too much to bare and the little consciousness I was hanging on to finally slipped away and I welcomed the darkness, willing myself not to feel this pain anymore.

I thought I heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't seem to open my eyes enough to see where I was or what was going on around me.

"Roza Roza, come on my love open your eyes for me sweetheart" a deep masculine voice laced with a Russian accent said from beside me. Of coarse I knew that voice from anywhere, and I so despretly wanted to open my eyes and see those gorgeous deep brown orbs I feel so in love with.

With a strength I didn't know I possessed I finally manage to peep one eye open. Everything was blurry for a split second then I blinked once then twice and everything came into view…. And wow I was stunned on the clarity on which everything appeared. I peered up into the mesmerizing brown eyes that belong to the man I love. His face shown some many different emotions pride, lust, and maybe a little bit of worry. Then I suddenly frown….

"You lied to me you ass, you said it wouldn't hurt that I would feel no pain. Well let me tell you I FELT PAIN DIMITRI, AND LOTS OF IT" I screamed , and with that thought I realized the pain I was berating him about was completely gone. In fact I felt absolutely amazing, like a brand new person.

"It usually is. Why, did you feel pain?" I nodded as he helped me up, a confused look on his face then it cleared.

"Perhaps it was your bond breaking – can you still drop into Lissa's head?" I closed my eyes and tried to zone out , but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get into her head. For some reason this worried me.

I opened my eyes, and instantly noticed the ends of Dimitris lips quirking. "I know what your thinking Roza, and its ok. You don't have to worry about her drama or darkness anymore, you can focus on you and us from here on out, that's the way it is suppose to be anyway. Lissa's a big girl, and she has Christian, Adrian, the school, and you mentioned she has a new friend anyway Avery? Was it?"

At the mention of Avery's name I mentally cringed I remember now Lissa doesn't need me anymore. She has a new sister and a new best friend, and I finally have Dimitri, I guess I didn't need her anymore than she needed me anymore. This still saddened me somewhat, but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on what was sitting in front of me.

"Your right my love, its just something I have to get used to it that's all. I have spent nearly 2 years kinda like someone else was in my head. That's all behind us now" I said as I slipped my arms around his neck and brushed my lips slowly across his bottom lip. This earned a growl from him, that vibrated through his chest. He grasped the back of my neck and placed his mouth on mine hard and demanding. I melted into his touch. His body felt cold but oddly enough I felt a kinda warmth radiating off of him, maybe it was my new body temperature. His tongue slowly licked my lips, silently asking for permission to enter which I gladly, and without hesitation granted him!

Dimitri was so right, everything was better, sharper and more clear! I felt a new found confidence and strength within my body. Kissing Dimitri seemed to bring new sensations to life in me, I could taste his soap and shampoo through our heated kiss. You would think this would be revolting but in a way it just made it all the better.

I felt Dimitri tense a little and wiggle out of my grasp, I whimpered when he broke the kiss rubbing the back of his neck.

"Roza my love, you're a little stronger than you seem to realize", I blushed and he chuckled.

"Its ok baby, you will get used to it. It takes a little time to get it under control but soon you will channel your strength into good uses" he gently brought his lips back down to mine hard and quick before I leapt of the bed and out of his reach, he frowned a little startled at first until he noticed the wicked smile playing upon my lips.

"I'm feeling a little dirty Dimitri, I think I wanna take a shower, care to join me?" with that I winked and walked around the corner into the in suite bathroom and only partially closing the door at the invitation.

_**Ok so there it is chapter 3 I hope you all liked it, im kinda on a role now so im going to go ahead and finish up chapter 4 I have some of it written just a little fine tuning outta do the trick and I may even that one posted tonight as well! We will see how late it gets if anything I will put it up tomarrow. **_

_**I also don't have a beta so any mistakes I apologize for now but hey im no English or literature major! LOL **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ok heres chapter 4 I decided to give it to yall a little early since everyone was so patient with my delay between chapter 2 and 3... Iv seen a lot of people are reading my story and I have a lot of alerts and stuff but not many people are reviewing please make sure you review this is the first time iv done anything like this and all of your opinions help me im open to any suggestions or ideas you might have if its something I can incorporate into the story and I will just tell me thank you! This chapter is rated M.. For sexual content**_

_**Last Time…**_

"I'm feeling a little dirty Dimitri, I think I wanna take a shower, care to join me?" with that I winked and walked around the corner into the in suite bathroom and only partially closing the door at the invitation.

**Chapter 4 - LPOV**

I had been walking to my next class with Christian when I felt the pain, it was like been tortured by that air user Moroi all over again except about a thousand times worse, I dropped to my knees screaming in pain and clutching my head, the pain lasted for about a minute then it was gone leaving me feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Christian was kneeling in front of me, gripping my wrist saying my name; I could see the panic in his face. Suddenly a scary though occurred to me.

"Christian" I gasped out "we have to get to Adrian" he looked skeptical

"Shouldn't you go to the infirmary first?"

"No this can't wait it's really important" sighing Christian gave in and helped me to my feet; we walked to Adrian's room as fast as I could. We burst through the door

"Adrian, Adrian where are you?" I shouted out to the room, he appeared from another room rubbing the back of his head.

"Cousin" he greeted me with a puzzled look "what can I do for you today?" I moved to him and grabbed hold of his shirt

"Read my Aura – is there anything wrong with it?" his eyes squinted in concentration, then suddenly widened

"Your bond – it's gone" I felt my eyes tear up; this was just what I had thought.

"I knew something bad had happened – this means Rose is dead" Adrian looked shocked but shook his head

"No you wouldn't have felt it if she had just died" I felt slightly relieved but then worried as well. How could the bond just break like that if she wasn't dead? That would mean- "Oh My God, Christian Adrian what if Rose is" I swallowed hard the quickly forming lump in my throat "what if she's strigoi?" …. they both starred at me just as stunned as I was.

DPOV

I sat there on the bed stunned at the beautiful creature I could now call mine. That is what she was MINE, I would never let anyone take my Roza or keep her from me again. With no one to stand in our way or tell us how to live or what is right and wrong me and Roza could rule. With her by my side I feel like there's nothing I couldn't do. Rose will be an amazing asset to myself and my people. I honestly thought it would take a lot more convincing and she would put up a little more fight, when it came to me awakening her. I apparently under-estimated her love for me, she wanted me as much as I wanted her and now that she is changed she will start to see things my way. I know she wants to leave this world behind, and become some goody-two-shoes version of a strigoi couple, but that's not how this works. She will soon come to realize that power and money are what we need to make our lives complete, sure we have each other but I want my Roza to have everything and anything she could possible want and more, and to accomplish that I will need her cooperation to overthrow Galina and seize her assets as our own. Then with my queen by my side we will rule this empire together and become powerful and unstoppable.

As I babbled on in my head I realized that im sitting here on the bed alone while my Roza was just on the other side of that door hot, naked, and hopefully wet and waiting for me.

"I'v waited so long for this, the few months I spent here without you felt like an eternity" I told her as I walked around the corner into the bathroom. The instinct inside of me screamed to rip her clothes off and take her right there on the bathroom floor but my Roza deserved better than that. Yes I have waited to long to rush through this I would savor this moment, and make it better than the first time we were together. I looked up to see her staring back at me with those beautiful eyes I love so much, and the added red ring made her even more enchanting if that's possible. I glanced at the cascade of water within the glass enclosure, opened the door, and ran my hand under it. It was the perfect temperature. I stepped away from the door, and began to strip. Her eyes widened as I began the slow torture of undressing, she drank in every inch of my exposed skin, as if she was seeing me for the first time. I noticed that her gaze has stopped at my throbbing erection as I slowly removed my pants and boxers. I of coarse I let her look her feel, and just for a little cocky measure I backed up against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest. Under her rapt gaze I grew harder if that was possible. I slowly backed away from the wall, and into the steaming water to break her stare.

"Take your clothes off Roza, it will be much warmer in here if you would join me, I can't wait any longer to put my hands on you and learn you all over again, and I want your hands on me." I told her impatiently.

I watch as she bent down to her boots, giving me a lovely view of her ass. She begun to unfastened them with a buzzing sound as she drug the zipper down never taking her eyes off of me. She stood grabbed the edges of her jacket and ruined blouse. Apparently we weren't so careful with the turn. She peeled away the jacket and the blouse, then turned around with her back to me and unhooked her bra. She then turned around dropped the flimsy material to the ground. She blushed, and looked as though she wanted to cover her exquisite breast up. Shy? My Roza shy? Its nothing iv never seen before, but it has been awhile and maybe she just needed a little reassuring that I still found her body as irresistible as before.

"My god how did I get so lucky, you are the most amazing creature I have ever laid my eyes on Roza…." I sat there and studied her as her hand slowly descended to the button of her jeans, with a wicked smirk she popped the button dragged the zipper down and bent over with her back to me again to drag her jeans down her legs. I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned over wrapped my arms around her waist and drug her into the shower underwear and all.

"Mmmmm the things you do to me Roza, no more waiting I want you now I've waited long enough." I growled as I nuzzle her neck with my nose feathering light kisses up her neck and sucking on the shell of her earlobe.

"Dimitri, I love you and I want you" she panted into my ear.

"Patience is a virtue my love, I plan on savoring every inch of you body" I told her looking her in the eyes

"I love you Roza, I will make you happy and give you everything this world has to offer. I want you too be my wife!" I told her as I reached her hips and roughly ripped away the little scrap of silk covering her sex. When I threw the remaining scraps of her panties and they fluttered to the floor, I pushed her back slightly so I could admire my goddess. I turned her around slowly and placed her left hand against the marble wall, and her other hand rested on the glass. She threw her head back in surprise when all business, I grabbed the bar of soap and started running it down her back, over her backside, my big calloused palms on her body. I bent down to wash her legs and scrub the dried blood from her body. When I rubbed towards her upper thighs, her whole body shuddered. I then stood and drew her back against my chest, until she could feel me prodding her. I started the same leisurely exploration of her front. I reached up and cupped her breast, and she moaned softly.

"Your skins so damn soft," I growled in her ear. "Soft as the silk you wore."

She shivered against me-one compliment- and her body sagged against mine melting into my arms where she belonged.

"So good Dimitri, god I love being in your arms, your touch, the feel of your body its everything I could want but I want more." she huskily told me, as her breaths were getting quicker and more shallow every second that passed between us. When I ran my thumb slowly over her nipple and back her eyes slid shut and she sucked in a ragged breath.

"Put your foot there." I pointed at a narrow bench at the showers back wall. She did as she was told. "Good girl, now lean your head back against me Roza." I growled huskily.

Now both of my hands were back on her breast rubbing, pinching, and teasing with more friction, because the soap had washed away. She bit her lip to hold back a moan, as her nipples hardened beneath my touch. I smiled to my self knowing she craved my touch as much as I craved hers.

"Keep your legs open to me now my Roza."

Swallowing hard I saw her watch my hand as it slowly trailed its way down to her sex.

"Please Dimitri" she begged against my touch.

"I told you I would savor this, Relax my love, I'll be inside you before you know it, I have to make sure your ready for me."

She gasped at my first touch, involuntarily jerking into my capturing arms, and my dick jerked at the intensity of the feeling. I let two of my fingers slowly caress her sensitive flesh, stroking and teasing her, I knew I was driving her crazy with anticipation. When I felt her slick wetness, I brushed my mouth over her neck.

When I tried to dip my fingers into her sex, she clenched around me reminding me how long it has been and I was her first and only time.

"Tight as a fist, just as I remember." I reached for her from the back. When I finally began to work my middle finger into her sex she gasped and fell back against me, and rose up on her tip-toes. That wasn't going to work for me so I bent forward slightly to rub her clit in the front. She was breathing quickly and rocking against my touch, and this drove me absolutely mad. I quickly withdrew and added a second finger and she moaned loudly and continued to ride my fingers. In and out I went, furiously rubbing her clit I whispered Russian praise into her ear nibbling and licking as I brought her to an orgasm. She screamed out my name and I felt her body tense and her sex clenched my fingers, feeling as if it didn't want to let go she shuddered violently and came all around my fingers.

"Now that's a good girl Roza, did you like that, do you want more?" I ask against her ear.

Her only response was to nod her head, she then turned around quickly and dropped to her knees before me. Before I realized what she meant to do she grabbed me in her hand and tentatively began to stroke me long and hard strokes. Her tongue darted out and touch the end of my cock where a small bead of cum had begun to form. My eyes rolled back in my head as she slowly closed her mouth around me and brought it down as far as she could go. God my woman is talented I thought with a wicked grin. She began to pump faster and suck harder and I had to brace myself against the wall as she continued her assault on me. It didn't take long before I felt my sack tightening and that pleasure bubbled its way to the surface. I fisted my hand in her hair to draw her away, but she dug her nails into my hips and kept going "Oh yes, that's it baby just like that, ugg Roza I'm going to cum!" I exploded into her mouth and she took all I gave her swallowed it all up, she released me with a popping noise, looked up at me with those beseeching eyes and whispered " Yummy, just as sweet as I remember" I growled in response, bent slightly grabbed her by her arms and drug her up against my chest… she smile cheekily at me and I crashed my mouth against hers and thrust my tongue into her mouth, I slammed her against the wall and trailed kisses across her cheek up to her ear.

"God Roza, I'll never get enough of you, put your legs around my waist I have to be inside of you NOW!" She quickly obeyed jumping up slightly, and locked her ankles around my waist by my ass. I lifted her up so her breast were level with my mouth.

"Amazing so soft and perfect" I whispered as I slowly flicked my tongue out at the tight bud.

"God Yes! Dimitri please I need you now!" she demanded as she fisted her hand into my hair as if to hold me in place. I sucked her nipple into my mouth flicking my tongue, and biting softly as I reached down between us to pet her sex once again. I thrust to fingers into her, and found her wet and wanting.

"So wet for me Roza, so warm and tight, your like heaven" I told her as I fisted my cock in my palm and dragged it along her slick folds up and down teasing her clit.

"Tell me your mine, that I'm the only man you want inside of you! Tell me now and I'll give you want you want."

"I'm all yours baby," she said throwing her head back "You're the only man who can make me feel this way, the only man I have or ever will allow to fill my body." she pulled my hair back so I was looking her in the eyes. "I'm wet for you Dimitri, I'm yours to do with as you please." With that I gently slid her back down my body and impaled her with my cock. God she felt so good so warm and tight as she clenched around my cock, instantly spiraling into her first orgasm her sex hugged me so tight I thought I'd lose it right there. I withdrew almost all the way out and forcefully thrust back into her as far as I could go. She threw her head back and screamed out my name as I buried myself into her hot sex over and over. Her nails dug into my back as she rocked her hips against mine. I dropped her to her feet turned her around to me and told her to place her hands on that same bench. A slow smile spread across her face as she turned around and obeyed my commands. She rocked her ass back and forth as a blatant invitation, which I hastily accepted. I gripped her hips hard and thrust into her from behind she moaned and her legs began to shake. I reached one hand around to fondle her breast as the other slid across and down her stomach to stroke her clit. She grabbed my thigh with one hand urging me on.

"Harder! God Dimitri just like that baby… Faster" she moaned, and I couldn't deny her what she wanted the most. I drove into her over and over and I could tell she was close, with that her walls clamped down around my throbbing cock and that was all I needed to drive me over the edge, with one last hard filling thrust I shuddered and emptied inside of her simultaneously screaming out the same time she did. I leaned forward placing butterfly kisses up her spine. She turned her head and kissed me passionately and with so much love. We stayed like that until our breathing returned to normal, and I eased out of her and helped her stand up straight.

We helped each other clean off after that, slowly letting the water relax us. I reached around and turned off the tap and helped her step out of the shower. We dried each other off in slow caresses stopping every few seconds to kiss and admire each other. I scooped her up in my arms then and carried her to our bed. I covered up her naked body, and kissed her one last time I crawled in bed next to her and tucked her into my side where she belonged and where she would remain for all eternity. Its like her body was made to fit to mine. She was my match in everyway. Her breathing slowed I kissed her head one last time as I feel asleep to the sound of her light snores.

_**Well that's it I hoped you liked it 2 chapters in 2 days im on a role. Please read and review sorry if you didn't like the lemon it was my absolute 1**__**st**__** so I tried my best !**_

_**Kadie**_

_**Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me the vampire academy world and characters is from the brilliant mind of Richelle Mead.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**First of all please let me apologize, I know I havent updated in forever…. Again the only excuse I have is a life and 2 kids so shit happens I guess anyway without further ado….. **

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing, this all belongs to Richelle Mead, except for the plot!**

I shot up from the comfort of my Russian's strong arms, with a horrible pain in my abdomen. Oh man I know this feeling…

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry" I half growled to Dmitri – to my surprise instead of laughing he swore sharply in Russian.

"Damn I forgot – you need blood." He thought for a moment while I whined softly in pain.

"Wait here – don't move I'll be back in a moment" with that he got up and left the room hastily. I rolled into a ball on my side, moaning in pain. Then suddenly Dmitri was beside me again, not alone I noticed. He was holding a young man.

"Drink" he crooned to me softly,

"Umm Dimitri, its not like you put a chocolate donut in my face" I look down and blush feeling stupid that I was fixen to admit this, " I don't know how to do this, I'v had people drink from me but, I don't know how to use my new teeth."

Dimitri looked up at me and smiled softly, "Just let your instincts take over Roza, its not something I can teach you its just something you do. Come here my love stand here behind him." I stood up and walked over to where Dimitri instructed, he placed his hand on the guys head and tilted it to the side for me, he then placed his hand on the back of my neck and brought me down to his neck gently.

"Just bite and let him flow into you" he whispered softly into my ear.

I felt my mouth watered as I stared at the pulse at the base of his neck, and Dimitri was right my instincts took over. I lunged forward and sunk my new fangs into the unresisting human. It was amazing – the life I felt flowing into me, intoxicating – better than anything I had ever drunk or felt before. I couldn't stop myself, I felt my eyes roll back into my head and it was euphoria. Before I knew it, his body went limp and I sucked him dry.

I let his body fall to the floor and turned around to look at my Russian god. I stuck out my bottom lip and gave the puppy dog eyes he knew I couldn't resist. "That was amazing, but you of all people know my appetite, I need more!" Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and shook his head with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry my Roza, but that's all we have here on the estate, and the suns up we cant go hunting." I frowned "But I can think of other ways to pass the time, and keep ur mind off the hunger and on other things until the sun goes down." I looked up into those dark brown orbs I loved so much, and saw the lust plastered all over his face. And before I could utter a word, his mouth was seizing mine with a barley checked ferocity.

My hands came up instinctively clutching the front of his shirt for balance, and for a possible protest. Shit who was I kidding I wanted him, in every way possible. His hands were arresting and sure as they to draw me more securely against the power of his body.

Dimitris mouth scorched against mine with with a cunning sensuality that was part art form and part natural talent. He kissed me aggressively, his hot mouth and the erotic flick of his tongue touched my lips, both coaxing and demanding all at once. I felt a wash of sensual desire I never thought existed. I relaxed my lips against his, as I felt a tingling sensation spread across my breast and reach further south. I felt my body shiver and shudder against his mound of muscles.

Dimitri must of felt this inherent invitation, because he accepted it with a sweep of his tongue deep into my mouth, moving deep beyond my lips. The only thought in my head was making this contact, tasting him in a specific way, dragging his flavor into dimensions rich enough to drive a saint insane.

I felt a wave of heat erupting up from deep within the core of my body, the splash of it oozing outward into every single vein and vessel. The feeling was extraordinary, and I honestly couldn't imagine any other man having this effect on my body.

"You so soft Roza, and your scent it intoxicates me." he growled huskily

He left open mouth kissed across he cheek, to her neck. He slid his hot tongue up its delicate length, dipping it into the hollow below her earlobe. His breath blew hot into my hair, and across ,my skin.

Dimitris hand slid down my neck to cup my full and wanting breasts. He growled softly as he dragged his thumb across my erect nipple. He then bent down to capture the taunt nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongues across the sensitive bud. I threw my head back, drowning in the bliss like havoc this man wrecks on my body. I fisted his hair in my hands and made him look at me.

"Dimitri I need you know, take me know." I panted huskily. His fingers slid past the borders of my panties, Sliding into the silky collection of curls hidden beneath the lace. My fingers dug into the skin on his shoulders, branding him with my marks of passion, and this seem to spur him on even more.

"Just feel Roza, Fell what my touch can create in you." He told me as he gently pushed me back on the bed. At long last Dimitri slipped a seeking finger into my tight sheath. He pressed his thumb across the against the swell of feminine flesh that he knew would fill me with sensation, rubbing in minute, slow circles, moving his touch with deft, and compelling skill.

"I can smell your arousal, its all around me its like cinnamon mixed with honey." he told me. Making me wetter than I already was if possible. He slowly trailed kisses down my stomach, stopping only to swirl his tongue around my belly button. With one last devilish grin, he bowed his head between my legs. I felt his tongue slid across my already sensitive flesh tasting and touching me in the most intimate way. Before I knew it his body covered mine and he was looking deep in my eyes. I grabbed the nape of his neck and brought his lips against mine I could taste myself on him, and to be honest it only turned me on more. With one swift hard thrust he entered my body causing me to gasps from the sudden assault. I wrapped my legs around him and together we found a steady rhythm, and began to move our bodies together. I could feel my walls starting to tigthen.

"Ung Faster Dimitri, Harder Baby. Im so close baby."

"God Roza, Your so tight baby. Come for me baby, just let it go." he said in my ear causing me to lose all sight of my senses. My body tensed and I came down hard hugging his cock with my sheath. As soon as I screamed out his name, I heard him growl, he pulled almost all the way out of me, and with one last powerful thrust he buried himself so deep inside of me I swore he touched my soul. He buried his head into the crook of my neck as I milked his cock.

"Has anyone told you how perfect you are?" I asked ask he rolled off of me

Just then there was a loud banging at the door, Dimitri covered my body quickly (he so posessive) Dragged his boxers on and stumbled towards the door. Whoever it was sounded like it was important…

_**This chapter was a lil rushed and not sent to my beta im sorry for any mistakes its kinda a filler until I get done with my daughters surgery its on august 3**__**rd**__** when that's done we will get to all the good stuff and the gang will come back into the story.**_

_**XOXOX Kadie **_


	7. Author Note 2

Ok everyone im really sorry to have to put another authors note, but here it goes anyway!

I thought I would be able to put out at least one more chapter before the 3rd, but unfortunately with everything going on I honestly couldn't find the inspiration or time to write, I know the last chapter was short and kind of a filler chapter, but I just wanted to give ya'll some kind of update (and come on lets face it who doesn't love a lil rose and Dimitri fluff).

For those of you who don't know what's going on the 3rd of august, My oldest daughter Kimberly Elaine who is only 7 years old will be having surgery! Its only her tonsils and adenoids' but still they have to actually put her under anesthesia , and apparently from people are saying the recovery is extremely painful.

I would greatly appreciate your prayers for her, and your continued support with this story! I promise the next chapter will be much longer and filled with some excitement, since ya'll have patiently waited. Thank you all again.

XOXOX

Kadie


End file.
